


Lies

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bad Decisions, F/M, Gabriel makes mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Gabriel breaks up with his lover only for his decision to come back and forever haunt him.Part one of the Lies and Truths series





	Lies

“It’s better this way. You need to leave. I don’t love you y/n”

Gabriel knew he would regret his words as he watched y/n packing her bags. 2 years of love, fun, and tears were going down the drain. He wanted to tell her that he wasn’t breaking up with her because he didn’t love her. It was because Luci knew about her and threatened her life. Maybe is Gabriel wasn’t with her anymore Luci would leave her alone. Maybe she could live a normal life and feel free. She could have a normal boyfriend that she could take home to mom and dad.

Watching y/n cry was like a kick in the balls. Gabriel hated seeing her tears…especially knowing he had caused them. He knew she was wondering why in the world he would suddenly end things. When he said he didn’t love her, y/n’s eyes showed nothing but pain.

“Gabriel I don’t understand. Why now? Everything was going so good! We were so good.”

“I don’t love you y/n. You need to be with your own kind. I’m bored with you.”

HIs words were more icy than he had planned but Gabriel needed to get her angry with him. He needed her to never want to look at him again and he knew he was achieving his goal. In moments y/n would regret the day that she had ever met his golden eyes.

If he had the energy he would wipe her memory. He would take every memory and vanquish it from her mind. He wouldn’t even anything other than a name that she had read in the bible or heard about in Sunday school as a child. Their love would nonexistent.

Gabriel could still watch over her. He could watch her from a distance and always protect her. Y/n could find a husband, a normal mortal husband, who could give her children. They could live an apple pie life without any knowledge of the supernatural world. Y/n wouldn’t have to worry about her lover being killed by his psychopath of a brother. Of course Gabriel’s memory would still be full of their once long ago love. He would have to find someway to deal with the jealousy that he would feel seeing her new life of happiness.

The moment she walked out his heart shattered. Y/n didn’t even look at him as she walked past. She didn’t even meet Gabriel’s tear filled amber eyes and he knew it was best this way. It was best their eyes didn’t meet. If they did Gabriel may change his mind. He may not be able to make her leave. Just like that she was gone.

Weeks passed for Gabriel and nothing changed…nothing got better. Living without y/n was worse than he expected. He never expected to spend his days lying in their bed suffocating himself in y/n’s pillow. Her scent was fading and it was breaking his heart even more.

“I can’t do it.”

Gabriel sat up in the bed yanking at his golden curls. He needed y/n. If it meant going against Lucifer he would do anything it took. If it meant going to the end of the world, Gabriel would do it!

Arriving at her apartment Gabriel repeated the story that he would tell her. He would have to eat massive amounts of crow to be able to make up his mistakes. Walking to the door Gabriel froze seeing the door open. This wasn’t y/n behavior. Y/n knew well to keep her doors locked. The state of the living room made Gabriel freeze. Things were thrown everywhere. All of y/n’s glass knick knacks were smashed on the tile floor and pictures thrown around the room.

“y/n! Sugar where are you?!”

Gabriel yelled her name sprinting from room to room. Every room was the same. It looked as though the apartment had been pillaged by a herd of wild vikings. Finally reaching the back bedroom, Gabriel wanted to scream! Y/n lay in the middle of the bedroom floor in a pool of blood. Her green eyes were open and stuck in a expression of sheer terror.

Gabriel was on the floor pulling her into his arms. He cradled her against him sobbing as he pressed a kiss to her cold lips. Just looking at her he knew that she had been dead for hours.

“Y/n please…I was wrong….I lied like the miserable bastard I am. I love you. I love you so much! I only broke up with you to keep you safe from my brother. I couldn’t have been more wrong. Sugar please come back to me!”

Of course she didn’t breathe. Gabriel was foolish to even hope that she would and he knew it. His princess, his lover, his everything was gone and it was his entire fault. Had he been there with her some foolish robber wouldn’t have broken in and taken the thing that he valued more than anything in the world. She would still be with him smiling, laughing, and loving him.

“Father please….I know that I have been a bad son. I know that I have done everything I wasn’t supposed to do but could I please have this one thing? Can I please have y/n back? She is everything to me. She’s made me a better man. She’s done everything that you would have wanted in a human. Please…”

….silence…..

Just as he expected…his father didn’t respond. Gabriel sobbed harder and he lovingly kissed y/n’s lips one last time.

“I’ll be with you soon…I’ll love you forever. I’m sorry I wasn’t here to protect you.”

He stroked a bloody finger over her blue lips as the sobs over took him once more. Gabriel knew his plan. He would go to Lucifer and ask for death. If he was lucky Luci would be feeling extra generous and give him what he wanted. Gabriel would wait for that angel blade to go through him so he could see her face. Every moment of pain would be worth the chance to hold her in his arms again…

**Author's Note:**

> Next part of this series is called Truths


End file.
